A social networking system or an online system allows its users to connect to and communicate with other social networking system users. Users may create profiles on a social networking system that are tied to their identities and include information about the users, such as interests and demographic information. The users may be individuals or entities such as corporations or charities. Because of the increasing popularity of social networking systems and the increasing amount of user-specific information maintained by social networking systems, a social networking system provides an ideal forum for advertisers to increase awareness about products or services by presenting advertisements to social networking system users.
Users of a social networking system or other online system increasingly use mobile devices, such as smartphones or tablet computers, to access the social networking system or other online system. Typically, an application executing on the mobile device exchanges information with the social networking system or online system to provide the user with content. However, applications are conventionally associated with specific online systems, so a user frequently accesses multiple applications to retrieve content from various online systems or other sources. Because accessing multiple applications to access different content is time consuming, users may infrequently interact with certain applications, causing the user to overlook highly relevant or interesting content presented by infrequently accessed applications.